Punggol Point
Punggol Point is located in Punggol, north-east Singapore. It is reached from Upper Serangoon Road which begins in the Potong Pasir area by Punggol Road to a dead end. This is the area is known as Punggol Point. Punggol Point was surrounded by seafood restaurants in the 1980s and the 1990s which were very popular back then. The area is currently developing. The jetty area has undergone extensive redevelopment, and reopened as Punggol Point Park on 20 November 2011. A new road is named Punggol Point Road which leads into a public carpark for visitors. World War II Massacre In 1942, 400 Chinese civilians were massacred here as part of the Sook Ching Massacre. The place has been declared as a national heritage site. There is a plaque commemorating this incident. The area was known as Kangkar back then. Kangkar means "river mouth" in Teochew. Transport Punggol Point used to be relatively isolated from the rest of Singapore. All that has now changed. Partly because the Northeast line has made travelling to the heart of the city, more convenient and faster for Punggol residents. Activities Punggol Jetty is pickup point for people going towards the Outward Bound Training Centre. Like most Singapore beaches, it is not a popular spot with serious anglers. However during the weekends couples can be seen with little fish nets and buckets catching small fish, crabs and shellfish in the beach. Punggol Point is one of the best places in Singapore for photography. People can take good sunrise shots due to its close proximity to the east and that is surrounded by few buildings and high-rise towers. The areas around it are panoramic. People can go for holiday camping at the Holiday camp at Track 19 (off Punggol 17th Avenue). There is also a park at Punggol 17th Avenue. Geography The east of Punggol Point used to be densely forested and they are 3 main roads (Punggol Road, Punggol 17th Avenue and Punggol 24th Avenue) and with 3 tracks (Track 19, 22 and 24) and many dirt tracks to the west. The coastline is rocky to the east and the beach is sandy to the west.The field to the west leads to Seletar Punggol Park and Punggol Point Holiday Camp and the forest to the west leads to the other parts of Punggol. There is a coast guard to the north so as to prevent illegal immigrants from reaching Singapore. The sea leads to Malaysia. To the east there are two large islands, Pulau Punggol Timor and Pulau Punggol Barat. Pasir Gudang is visible from Punggol. More roads are being built or extended in this area. In Punggol 17th Avenue there are many bungalows and there is a seminary, St Francis Xavier Major Seminary. Marina Country Club is at the end of Punggol 17th Avenue. There is a park and a holiday camp at the end of Track 19. Punggol New Town Punggol Point was one of the last undeveloped places in Singapore. However this is changing as the area is currently being developed. The Punggol LRT Line West Loop is fast losing its thick wild forests. More HDB flats are rising in Punggol new town, mostly around the newly created Punggol Waterway. The nearest LRT to the waterway housing estate is the Damai LRT station. New residents are starting to move into the clusters of new HDB blocks - particularly at Punggol Central vicinity. By end of 2012 there should be more than 20,000 new residents added to Punggol New Town. Punggol's attraction is further enhanced by the SMRT's Circle line, with direct connection to the city centre. A shopping mall is planned for Punggol New Town, located at Punggol Central. Bus routes References Category:Punggol Category:Places in Singapore Category:Parks in Singapore